Happy Birthday
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A short oneshot from Inuyasha's point of view. It was just another day, really. Slight InuKag


Birthday

by That'sMyFiasco

One-shot

Disclaimer: I wasn't going to put anything here. I was going to be all cool and rebellious and beat the system! And then I got a fortune cookie that said "Tradition is not something to be thrown away lightly." One cannot escape one's kismet- thus, I do not own the goodness that is Inuyasha.

A/N: Don't know why I thought of this- because, if you're immortal or at least going to live for a really-really-really long time, what do you need with birthdays, right? But then again, Inuyasha isn't your average demon. So here you have it. -Fiasco

* * *

Sitting high in the branches of Goshinbuko, Inuyasha stared out over the forest. There was almost no sound- most everything was asleep for the night. Except for him. The wind whispered softly in the leaves overhead, and sighed with Inuyasha when he looked out into the night. On nights of the new moon, it was so dark, especially for human eyes. He hated when this day corresponded with the New Moon- it was bad enough without all of his human emotions and memories trying to take over. 

Clouds swirled above him, exposing for a minute the delicate stars. It was warm yet, but it was only early fall. Breathing in the scent of the changing leaves, a fragrance even his weak human nose could pick up, he couldn't help but remember this day in years past. The hanyou screwed his eyes shut, covered his ears, but still they came.

"_Mommy, mommy!" A little child ran up to a woman, looking for all the world like any other child, except for the gleaming silver hair and little puppy's ears. He grinned, exposing small fangs. "Guess what today is! Guess!"_

_The mother smiled down at her little one and said, "Hmm, let me think... New Year's?"_

"_No!" He giggled in delight._

"_Washing day?"_

"_Nooo! Silly mommy... you know what today is! It's my birthday today!"_

"_Ohhh..." the woman nodded gravely. "That's it. I knew there was _something_..." The little child scrambled to get into his mother's lap. Making himself comfortable among the mending, he looked up at her in adoration._

"_See, mommy? I'm already pretty big! And one day, I'll be the most powerful Inu Youkai ever, and we can live in a big house, with soft beds and someone to do the sewing stuff for you so you won't have to!" The boy nodded in happy determination, but tears came to the mother's eyes. He was too little to be worrying about things like that._

* * *

_The same boy, now a little older, was sitting alone in the forest, nestled in the roots of a large oak. Before him a little fire burned steadily. Though it was only fall, it already felt like winter, and he had been driven from the protecting shelter of the village once more. He shivered a little in the cold wind. Drawing his bowl to him, he picked at a little of whatever meat was in there. This was nothing like the special meal his mother used to make on this day..._

_Snarling at himself in frustration, he shook his head. He had to be strong, now... there was no good in dwelling on the past. It didn't do anyone any good. Memories were about as useless as a young halfling. Banking the fire, he jumped up into the welcoming branches of the tree. It was just another day, really._

* * *

_Inuyasha ran up to the girl. She was kneeling, picking herbs by the side of the path and placing them in her basket. Sneaking up behind her, he slipped his hands around her tiny waist and she jumped, spilling some of her plants. Somewhat annoyed, she glanced over her shoulder at the hanyou and broke away from his grasp to pick up the dropped herbs. Frowning, Inuyasha walked around her, so that she was looking directly at him. _

"_What's wrong? You-you were going to spend the day with me today, I thought?" A confused look passed across his face, and he reached out to carry her now-filled basket for her. Kikyo just turned away, only to look back at him out of the corner of her eye._

"_No- I can't, not today, Inuyasha," she hissed, keeping her eyes fixed demurely on the ground. "I have work to do today."_

"_You always have work to do. Let me help, today."_

"_No!" An embarrassed look flashed over her face, and she refused to look at him. "No, Inuyasha, I can't. There are too many people around... you have to go. I can't be with you today."_

_Stung, the hanyou looked up to see that people were gathering, with hostile glares aimed at him. "Fine." Alone, he walked back into the forest._

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha!" A voice from below startled him from his reveries. Peering down, he could see Kagome on the ground, calling up to him. After hesitating for a moment, he could see on her face that she wasn't going away till he helped her up. Resigned, he dropped down, took a hold of her, and sprung back up. She still weighed next-to-nothing, even without the benefit of extra strength.

Depositing her on what seemed to be a sturdy branch nearby, he reclaimed his post. "Was there something you wanted, Kagome?" There was a hard edge to his voice- he hated it when people saw him in human form. Weak.

Seeming not to notice his irritation, Kagome bit her lip a little nervously. "Well, it's just that I heard that today was your birthday. I didn't think that you would want to be alone- at least, I know I don't like to be by myself on _my_ birthday, so..." Smiling timidly, she crawled over to him, and dropped her head to his shoulder. Inuyasha was speechless.

"W-w-" he cleared his throat and started over. "Who told you that it was my birthday?" Kagome blushed.

"Well... I was just curious, so I asked Myoga about it, so..." her cheeks red, she hid her face behind a curtain of hair. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, but I thought that maybe you'd like it if I just didn't go home this week, and stayed here."

Outwardly, Inuyasha let out a "Feh," but was stunned. No one had ever done anything like that before, at least not since his mother... he shook his head, but put an arm around her shoulders nonetheless. Kagome smiled, and looked up at him. His violet eyes were looking down into hers... and not angrily, either.

"Happy birthday, Inuyasha." Kagome put her head back down once more, and drifted off to sleep. After a few moments, Inuyasha did the same. One by one, the stars came out.

Fin


End file.
